The Mystery Of Love
by Miz Lil Pitbull
Summary: A curious cyber-panther finds herself seeing her caretaker and some bots from her cub-hood, but she fell in love with a certain black and white bot. What could she do? Will that bot have the same feelings? will he free her from the animal world that she is in?
1. Curiously

A cyber-panther femme climbed a crystal tree while watching a group of mechs. She tilted her helm to the side puzzled, then a black and white mech with door wings caught her attention. He was very handsome for his kind, she watched them walk, then her curiously took over. 'Hmm...I should follow them' she thought to herself. She waited until they were a good distance away from her before leaping off of the crystal tree and started to following them.  
>The cyber-panther prowled silently behind them, suddenly she stepped on a fallen branch. She gasped and leaped out of sight before the mechs could turn around.<p>

"What was that?" one of them asked as they turned around, another one shined a light where the sound came from, but only to find a cracked branch. The mech with the light came over to check it out. He saw a paw print by the branch "What the...?"

"What is it Smokescreen?" asked the black and white mech coming over. "I don't know Prowl, but someone's following us." said the blue and yellow mech. Prowl looked around the area and saw something moving, he took out his gun. "Show yourself." he said.


	2. Sight

Two glowing purple orbs appeared, slowly coming forwards with a purring sound. Prowl narrowed his optics as his comrades took out their weapons. The figure came forth, Smokescreen shined his light on it. "It's a cyber-panther!" cried a red mech. His audios repeaters started to blink as he panicked shakily aiming his gun at the feline. The cyber-panther's optics widened in fear , "Hold your fire Red Alert." Prowl ordered, he came over and kneeled down in front of the cyber-panther. He saw the fear in her optics, he held out a servo, the cyber-panther slowly reached over and sniffed his servo. She looked at him before there was shooting. The cyber-panther got frightened and ran off, Prowl got up and looked where the shooting was coming from "Deceptions!"

Meanwhile

The cyber-panther ran away from the shooting, after a while she stopped. She looked over her shoulder, and she watched the fight. '_Frag it!' _the feline growled. The cyber-panther femme turned around and leaped into action


	3. Old times

The feline leaped in front of the mechs, barring her fangs at the ones who were called the Deceptions. She didn't know why she's doing this, something told her to protect the black and white one. The Deceptions aimed their guns at her, she growled; she lunged at one drone clawing out his spark making him go limb. The other drones started to shoot at her, she leaped out of the way and attacked them. Ripping their necks open, clawed their chassis, and making them shoot each other.

Soon they were all down, offlined, the cyber-panther was venting tiredly; she turned around to face the mechs that she protected. They were shocked maybe amazed that she saved them. One red older mech came over and kneeled down in front of her. He cupped her cheeks "Venom Torn?" that made her perked up, she looked up at him with curious optics _'How do you know my name?'_ "Primus...you've grown," the mech said. The cyber-panther as known as Venom Torn whined in curiouslygently pawing the older mech's nose._ 'How did you know my name?!' _

The mech chuckled, "Ironhide, why are talking to the cyber-panther?" asked Red Alert "Its dangerous!" he cried. Ironhide turned to his teammates "No, she's not, also you all were just sparklings when I found her, she was also a sparkling. Her mother and father were Light Dancer and Cloudstorm, they sent her along with her younger brothers Ice Breaker and Dare Devil In hoping we would find them." he said. His teammates' optics widened "But why is she out here for?" Smokescreen asked, Ironhide smiled "She is becoming a hunter, she had to learn by her kind's way of surviving"

Venom Torn looked confused, but then her optics widened _'Uncle Hide?!' _she pounced on him purring and nuzzling him. He chuckled petting her, after a moment she got off of him and Ironhide got up. She looked up at everybody else, as they came over "Should we bring her back to H.Q?" Smokescreen asked "For a check up" he added, Ironhide looked down her and nodded.


	4. Check Up

Venom Torn stayed close to Ironhide as they crossed a river. She looked around the area, and saw that they were close to Autobot's H.Q. The group soon arrived at their location.

Venom Torn looked up at Ironhide, he smiled patting her helm. She purred as he did so, they walked inside; Venom Torn looked around and found the med-bay. She ran in to find the C.O.M Ratchet.

He was working with a patient. Venom Torn meowed getting his and the patient's attention, Ratchet turned to her and nearly threw a wretch at her. She sat down waving her tail back and forth behind her .Ironhide walked in and stood by the cyber-panther. He chuckled patting her helm, "So, Ratch, remember Venom?" he asked, Ratchet's optics widened in shock, he slowly walked over. He kneeled down in front of her "Primus..." he whispered. He laid a servo on her helm, she purred and butted his servo.

Then Ratchet pulled her in a hug, holding her close like when she was a cub. Venom Torn purred louder, she rubbed her helm against his chassis. After a moment Ratchet pulled away, he looked at her before looking up at Ironhide. Ironhide was smiling "How did you find her?" Ratchet asked, Ironhide chuckled and told the medic how they found her.

Ratchet looked down at the cyber-panther, she was looked back at him innocently. She swat at him playfully, he chuckled before taking out a scanner. Venom Torn looked at it, slowly sniffed it; Ratchet chuckled before wrapping an arm around her, her held her still , to scan her. Venom Torn mewoed in surprise, she starting to wiggle in his grip.

"Shhh...shh...it won't hurt Venom." he said as he covered her face with his servo to smooth her. Venom Town stopped wiggling relaxing a Ratchet finished scanning her and smiled "She is perfectly healthy." he took off his servo of her face, and let her go.

She looked around the room and saw Ratchet's patient siting on a berth, a yellow mini-bot, Bumblebee


End file.
